Many database software applications allow the creation and utilization of database templates to facilitate the building of solutions using database data. The database software applications utilize a set of predefined data types (e.g., text, number, currency, etc.) to create templates which may comprise forms and reports for entering data into various fields corresponding to a predefined data type (e.g., text).
Currently however, the predefined data types provided by database software applications suffer from a number of drawbacks. One drawback is that users are restricted to using default properties associated with predefined data types which cannot easily be modified by the average database user. Another drawback associated with current database software applications is that there is currently not an easy way for average database users to combine data types for use (and reuse) as a single data type. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.